Fic Fight
by Marco
Summary: My first fic
1. Default Chapter Title

Fic Fight  
I crawled across the barren,now moonlike,landscape.Clutching  
my anti-fic rifle,I dodged anti-fic bullets until I arrived at my destination,  
a wall of sandbags.  
I sat next to Bob Elder as I took a break and caught my breath.  
As soon as I did,I asked him a question.  
"Bob,when do you think this is going to end?"I asked.He fired a   
bullet and then sank down beside me.  
"I don't know.Seems like I've been here forever.It's impossible to  
tell how much longer it'll go on."He sighed.Right then he jerked upright,  
and started dissolving.  
"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!,"I yelled,apparently very ticked.You  
would be,too,if this was your first fic battle and one of your best friends in   
the war had just been sent packing and might decide not to come back.  
I turned around and aimed at some of the enemy soldiers.I pulled the trigger,  
cocked,aimed,pulled,cocked,and so on.  
"Hello,"a voice said.I turned around.It was TobiasRulz,who happened to  
share a tent with me and Bob Elder.  
"Hey,"I said as I sent another enemy soldier packing for home,"how's it going?"  
"We lost Ruby and Utahraptor today,"TobiasRulz said.  
I fired again."Add Bob to the list.He got a quick ticket home a minute ago."  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!,"TobiasRulz yelled."We can't keep losing   
good authors like this!"  
"As long as Forlay doesn't surrender,we've got a chance,"I said.  
"Yeah,but the chance he won't surrender are shrinking.We're running out of time  
and soldiers!"  
I kept firing.TobiasRulz finally fired and said,"Have you ever thought of shooting   
yourself to send yourself home?"  
"Yeah.I wouldn't be surprised if some people start doing that.Forlay would probably  
make sure that the weapons were modified so that couldn't happen."  
Soon the enemies retreated.When they were all gone,TobiasRulz   
and I stood up.  
"I hope we get a few days off now,"I said.  
Little did I know,as TobiasRulz and I walked back to camp,what the future would hold.  
THE END(for now)  
P.S.Hi,this is Marco(Username).There may be a sequel on the way!:) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Fic Fight Part 2  
Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men,Bo Staffs,or Gambit,though this fic isn't  
about them.If you sue me you'll only get about two dollars anyway.  
  
TobiasRulz and I arrived in camp.I watched TobiasRulz head  
for our tent.I decided I'd go check on our local neighborhood general,  
General Forlay.I walked toward her tent.I pulled open the tent flap and   
ducked in.Forlay was pacing her tent,mumbling something about how  
they would never take the north pass.She didn't notice me for a little while,  
but when she did she said,"Oh,sorry,Marco,I didn't notice you.Have a seat,"  
as she motioned to a chair.  
As I took the chair,she asked,"Well,why did you drop   
by,Marco?"  
"Oh, just wondering how the whole war's going",I answered.  
"Okay.It's just that that up here",she motioned to a pass in the mountains on her map  
about 45 miles north of camp,"Rb is trying to move in for a while.If she does,since  
this is the main camp,we could lose if she gets settled in.We'll probably move up there  
to prevent them from doing that as soon as the ones that were sent home today come   
back.By the way,who got sent home today?"she asked.  
"Ruby,Utahraptor,and Bob",I replied.  
"Let's see,they'll be back in about 2 days",she said as she marked on a notepad.  
"Do you want me to tell the camp we're going to move?"I asked.  
"No,thanks,Marco",she said."I'll tell them over the PA."  
I told her bye and walked to the mess to have the daily discussion.I walked in the door  
and got a Mountain Dew from the vending machine.As I went on,I spotted TobiasRulz.She must  
have just put her rifle up in the tent.I sat down by her."So",I asked,"what's going on here in camp?"  
She shrugged."Nothing much.Just waiting for something else to happen.We're also waiting   
for the rain to stop."I was also hoping the rain would stop.It had been raining for probably 2 days   
with only occasional stops.But it always rained a lot in Fanfiction.net,so I guess I shouldn't be too   
surprised.I told TobiasRulz bye and left.I really wanted to just read for a while and go to sleep.  
What I really hated was that I couldn't train for battles unless I had a special weapon,such as a  
sword or something.When I walked into my tent,I closed the door and saw a package on the bed.  
I walked over to it and unwrapped it.  
There,three feet long,was a pure,stainless steel,Bo Staff.On it was a note that said,"Good luck."  
P.S.A Bo Staff looks like a crow bar except not quite as heavy.It's what Gambit uses in X-Men. 


End file.
